Harry Potter and the Quest to Save his Parents
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: Can turning back the hands of time to save the ones you love really be as simple as it seems? Follow Harry through the twists and turns of time as he tries to save his parents from dying that fateful night.
1. Prologue

**This story is inspired by the movie, the Butterfly Effect. This is a topic area that really fascinates me. **

* * *

Harry Potter had always wished his parents hadn't been killed by Voldemort. It seemed that everyone he ever loved was simply taken from him and he would wind up alone.

That was until one day in the third year at Hogwarts. That was the year Sirius Black had escaped from Askaban and the school was surrounded by dementors. That was the year Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical Creatures and had introduced the class to Buckbeak the Hippogryf, which was later ordered to be killed as a result of the stupidity of one Draco Malfoy. That was the year Harry found out Sirius Black was his God father and that it was no he but Peter Pettigrew who had led Voldemort to Harry's parents and went into hiding right under Harry's nose as Ron's pet rat Scabbers. That was the year Hermione took on extra subjects andwas mysteriously appearing and dissappesring in classes to cope with her impossible timetable.

The day he and Hermione saved Sirius and Buckbeak both at once was the day he discovered her secret and it opened up a window of opportunity for him. If he could only 'borrow' the time turner from her, he could use it to do the one thing he had ever dreamed of doing from the time he was small, save his parents and end the misery of living with his horrid aunt, uncle and cousin.


	2. Warning

He crept into the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory with his invisibility cloak and surveyed the dark room. Neatly in a corner on her chair was Hermione's book bag.

Bingo, thought Harry as he began to search through. Among her books for the next day's lessons was the time turner, tucked in a secret compartment. He removed it and returned the bag to the chair where he hoped Hermione would not notice the bag had been moved.

With the prize in hand he escaped to the Shrieking shack to begin his quest.

He set the time back to his birthday thirteen years before.

His mother was holding an infant in her arms and his father was beaming proudly at them. A slightly younger Albus Dumbledore was one of the many friends gathered around James and Lily Potter. The other marauders were all present including Pettigrew, or Wormtail as his friends had affectionately nicknamed him. It was all he could do not to lose his temper and kill the man then and there, but he wanted to remain invisible beneath his cloak. This was a Happy moment he wanted to remember, watching his family before him with the small bundle of joy.

It was that moment that the question popped into his mind. How was it that he was the tiny baby in Lily's arms as well as the boy standing in the room unbeknown to anyone else in it? If only he had taken Hermione or Ron along with him so he would have help to figure these things out.

Too late, now, he thought. He started this thing on his own and he was stuck to finish it on his own.

He hung back watching as eventually people began to leave James and Lily behind with their unnamed baby Harry. Dumbledore was the last to leave and with a plan in mind, Harry followed him out the door. He waited until he was sure the old wizard was gone and rang the bell on the door of the Potters' modest cottage. He folded the cloak up and stuffed it down his shirt out of sight. Almost immediately the door opened and he was standing face to face with his father. Those familiar kind, yet mischievous eyes stared down at him with suspicion.

He understood the reason for James' distrust. Harry knew what it was like to trust no one and fear everyone. He stared back at his father and smiled sheepishly; hoping James would return his smile.

When he didn't, Harry shifted his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and decided he would have to speak soon or have the door slammed in his face.

"Hi, I'm Harry P- uh Granger" he quickly corrected himself. "I have been sent to warn you."

"Warn me what?" asked a frustrated James. He was itching to spend the night, quietly deciding name for his new child with Lily. Instead he was subjected to the mercy of this strange boy who had what he said was a warning.

"Can I come in? This concerns you both and your new son." Harry pressed.

"I don't think so, Lily, summon Dumbledore! Who are you?" he asked, drawing his wand from the pocket of his Robes.

"D- Mr. Potter, please don't be alarmed," Harry spoke with a measured voice, hoping his father hadn't noticed he had almost called him Dad. "I'm not here to hurt you. My life depends on it." Then realizing he may have said too much he added. "A lot of lives depend on it."

With great caution, James opened the door wider and motioned for the boy to step inside. James led the way the sitting room where a now worried Lily was still nursing the sleeping baby. She clutched him a little closer to her chest. He studied his mother's tired but beautiful face, with his green eyes. He wished he could rush into her arms and feel the motherly embrace he had missed out on for twelve years of his life, but he suppressed the urge. How would he explain such an act?

"Lil, this is Harry Granger. He has some important things to tell us." James informed his young wife.

"Okay, but this had better not be a trick." Lily was shifting her weight to one side in order to balance the baby while she fished for her wand.

"Mrs. Potter, I wish it was just a trick. Believe me." He said sadly. "Please listen to me. Voldemort is going to kill you, a year from now."

"When exactly is this event supposed to occur?" James asked. He had his wand still poised ready to strike at any time.

"October 31, Sir, in the evening it will be. He will defeat you in a duel," he directed at James, "and then he will try to kill M- um H- uh your baby and you will be killed, while placing a protection spell on him." He was now talking to Lily, who was lowering her wand.

"Why should we believe you? H- How do you know any of this?" Lily asked, her voice was high with panic.

"I uh, can't tell you that, but I can tell you something that will prove I'm not lying, that another baby is being born tonight. Frank and Alice Longbottom will have a little boy tonight and they will call him Neville."Harry said. He was proud of himself for thinking of the Longbottoms so quickly. He knew James and Lily knew the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, he had seen them in pictures, standing with his parents, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Wormtail and Dumbledore among some other people. James and Lily exchanged a look. They knew Alice was due any day. Her and Lily had spent most of their pregnancies swapping complaints about aches and pains along with hints and remedies they had picked up along the way.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't been a very good hostess.

Harry nodded, thankful. He was feeling parched, possibly from the nerves he was feeling in the presence of his parents and most likely because he was face to face with his sleeping newborn self.

Knowing his wife was tired, James motioned for Lily to sit. "You rest. I'll get some refreshments. Are you hungry?"

Harry was starving but he didn't want to trouble James any more than he had.

He saw right through the boy, especially when Harry's stomach let out a frightening groan. He disappeared through a doorway which led to the kitchen, while Lily stayed with the two Harrys.

"Tell me, Harry," what else do you know?" Lily asked.

"Uh- Well," thinking frantically, "I uh- know that you'll go into hiding and that Sirius will be your Secret keeper." Lily looked alarmed again. She and James had been discussing with Dumbledore the possibility of going into hiding. Seeing her worried expression he continued, quickly, "but It's okay I won't tell anyone. Just tell him not to pass your whereabouts onto anyone else. Especially, don't tell Wormtail." Harry was spurred on with each word. "He will betray you."

"But Peter's our friend. He would never turn his back on us. He loves James." She was doubtful of the boy now, thinking he really was just making it all up.

"Mrs. Potter. He is in with Voldemort. He wants to be a death-eater. He will do anything to seek Voldemort's approval. Please just make sure Sirius doesn't tell him." She nodded, and then almost jumped out of her skin as an owl flew in with a Piece of Paper tied to its leg. Recognizing it as the Longbottoms' owl, Lily eagerly untied the ribbon around the owl's leg and removed the note from the envelope. As she read she sank back in her chair, white as a sheet.

"It's all true…" she whispered.


	3. Tea with the Potters and Dumbledore?

James entered the room with a tray of hot chocolate and a plate chocolate chip jam drops, which he sat down on the small table between Lily and and Harry's chairs. "James, Alice just gave birth to a little boy, right after Harry said they would."

"Oh, my… Merlin!" James exclaimed, staring at Harry. "He's telling the truth!"

"Unfortunately, I am, Sir," Harry said, grateful that finally they believed him. He hoped that this would be enough to save them.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Lily asked James.

"Sit tight for the moment. You summoned Dumbledore? He should be here very soon. I don't know what's taking the man, so long." James answered trying to be as rational as he could.

At that precise moment, Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace. Stepping out, the old wizard surveyed the room and spotted the curious boy sitting, nervously in the Potters' sitting room. "James, I wasn't aware you had a brother. Hello, young man. You're visiting rather late aren't you?" he stared over his half-moon spectacles at the boy.

"He is not my brother," James said. "You know I am an only child, Albus."

"They do look alike," Lily exclaimed, "his name is Harry."

"Harry?" Dumbledore repeated, scratching his head as if trying to remember where he knew that name from. "Are you a student of mine?"

"Yes," Harry answered before he could stop himself. "I'm starting my first year," he lied, knowing that his small underdeveloped frame would pass as a first year. They bought it. "I'm Harry Granger, Sir. I've read so much about you're school, Professor and I can't wait to start this year!"

Albus took a seat beside Harry. "That's good to hear, son. At Hogwarts we pride ourselves on turning out turning out some of the best wizards. James and Lily both went there. James, here captained the Gryffindor quidditch team and Lily was possibly one of our best and brightest pupils. To top it off they were Head boy and Head girl in their seventh year."

"Really?" asked Harry, although he knew this already. He beamed proudly at his parents while Dumbledore went on about their many achievements. "I love quidditch!" he said. "I'm hoping to try out for the Gryffindor team."

"Really, son? That's good to hear, but how do you know you'll be in the Gryffindor house? The hat may put you in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or possibly Slytherin!" he spat out the last house name. Voldemort had been in slytherin and everyone knew how he turned out. Dumbledore felt somewhat guilty that he had handpicked the boy for the school and convinced him that Hogwarts was the right boy. The boy was already rotten. As an adult he was still rotten, but with power.

"I just know," Harry said. "I don't want to be in any other house. My parents were Gryffindores," he blurted out, and then was feeling very stupid that he had almost gave himself away.

"Hmmm…" Dumbledore was racking his brain trying to remember anyone under the name, Granger attending his school.

"Harry has been telling some interesting things about Voldemort's plans." James said.

"Really?" he grew suspicious of the boy.

"He told us Voldemort will kill us on October 31st next year and that Peter Petigrew will betray us!" Lily jumped in.

"What? Wormtail?" Albus and James both exclaimed.

"James, I didn't get a chance to tell you." She explained, softly. "Harry said to tell Sirius not to tell Peter our where abouts, because he is working in with Voldemort."

"I know Pettigrew likes to hide behind powerful wizards, but he couldn't be that stupid, could he?" Dumbledore asked. "Anyhow, we can't take any chances. James, Sirius cannot know either, where you go. Remus will be your secret keeper and the boy's godfather," he pointed towards the baby.

"Yes, sir," James said. With that Dumbledore stood. "I must be off, now. I have things to prepare before the start of school." When he reached the fireplace, he turned to face them all. "Don't keep Lily and James up to too long, Harry. They've had a big day, as you can imagine."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered understanding, fully what Dumbledore meant.

"Good lad! I'll see you when you start school."

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry replied, genuinely.

The old man threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" his voice boomed and a second later he was gone.

"So I guess, we should find somewhere for you to sleep. Are you tired, Harry?" Lily asked standing up, not knowing what to do with the baby.

"Yes, I am a bit." Harry lied. What he really wanted was to learn as much about his parents as he could. He had missed out on so much. "Here, I can hold him, for you." He reached out for the baby and Lily handed the still sleeping child over.

Harry cradled his infant self in his arms while Lily went to find some blankets. James began to clear the cups and plates. Will you be okay with him, for a minute?" James asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Sure, go ahead," Harry answered. For the longest moment of his life, he stood, awkwardly holding the baby in his arms, staring down at the tiny crop of black hair on his head. "You're going to do great things, someday. You'll make your mum and dad very proud," he whispered, but the oblivious child only stirred, returning to sleep, un-phased by the boy holding him.

Lily returned with some blankets and a pillow and proceeded to make up the sofa for Harry to sleep in. "I'm sorry we don't have anything more comfortable for you to sleep on, Harry."

"That's okay, Mrs. Potter." Harry replied. "I'll be okay, here. Thank you."

She took the Baby from him and Harry climbed into the made-up bed. "Goodnight Harry." Lily made her way to the door where some stairs lead to a single bedroom. "Oh Harry," she added as she reached the door. "Please, call me Lily."

"Okay," he said, feeling weird. "Goodnight, Lily." She switched out the light and dissappreared into the darkness

Harry wanted to stay with them forever. Knowing he had completed what he set out to do, Harry knew it was time to leave. He hoped he had set things right and that he would wake up with two very loving parents instead of an aunt, uncle and cousin who didn't want him. When all was quiet, he set the date forward to the night he had taken the timeturner from Hermione. Within seconds he was back in the Gryffindor Tower in Hermione's room, where Hermione slept unaware of what had changed. He slipped the timeturner into her book bag and crept out of the girls' dorm and into the adjacent boy's dorm. As usual Ron snored louder than a lumberjack and Harry grinned, thinking of the grief he would give his friend the next day. His unmade bed laid waiting for him and he crawled into it and fell asleep.


	4. It Worked! Sort Of

Early next morning Hermione burst into their dorm, waking the boys up, although Harry pretended to be still asleep. "Ronald! Wake up! You're going to be late for breakfast!" She screeched at the grunting yawning Ron. He rolled onto his side and snuggled deeper under his blankets. "Ron, GET UP!" she hissed. "We have a lot to do, today before we leave."

"Okay, okay he grunted," throwing off his covers and rising.

Embarrassed to see Ron wearing only his boxers, Hermione rushed out of the dorm, calling, "See you in the common room!"

Harry was acutely aware that Hermione had not bothered to wake him up, too. 'Perhaps', he thought, she was allowing him some extra sleep after the events of the previous few days, 'Or maybe she knows about the time turner.' Was she mad at Harry?

He rose drom the bed as Ron was dressing and Harry noticed Ron hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

"Morning, Ron!" he greeted.

"Piss off, Potter!" Ron spat in reply.

'Okay,' thought Harry. 'Not the greeting I expected from my best mate.'

"Gee!" Harry tried, with a chuckle. "That Hermione is a real cow, when it comes to mornings."

Ron paused, a hand holding a comb was frozen in mid air. He was glaring menacing at Harry. "Don't you ever speak of Hermione like that again, you pompous prat!" Harry reeled as if he had been slapped. Ron ran his comb roughly through his bangs and tossed it on his cluttered desk. Avoiding Harry's confused stare, he stormed out the door to meet Hermione. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and ran to catch up with his two friends.

Ron was already seething and when Harry snuck behind them he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Harry is such an obnoxious prat," he was telling Hermione. "He acts like everyone should bow down and kiss his feet just because his parents are rich."

"I know! He's so lazy!" Hermione chimed in. "I hate it when Snape pairs me with him for Potions. He just sits back and lets me do everything. I might as well do my projects on my own, for all the help he is."

"That jackass!" Ron muttered.

Harry had heard enough. Not only were Hermione and not friends with him, they seemed to really hate him, making him wonder what had he turned out like. His parents were obviously alive, he knew that much but he was minus his two best friends. What he wondered had he done to them? Hanging back a few steps and removing his cloak. He decided to ask the one person he knew could help him.

Hearing his stomach groan, decided he would wait until his Defence class that morning. First he would need to eat breakfast.

"Hi, Harry!" a cheery voice called behind him. Puffing from jogging to catch up with Harry, he fell into step beside his friend.

"Hey, Neville," Harry replied. He was not in the mood to deal with Neville at that moment.

"It's been some year, hasn't it?" Neville gushed.

"Yeah, so you heard then?" Harry asked, "about Sirius Black?"

"Sorry?" Neville looked confused.

"Yeah, he's not a murderer after all! He's my godfather. He's been trying to protect me, not kill me."

"Harry, did you accidentally swallow something you shouldn't have?" Neville asked, worried. "First of all, Sirius Black IS a convicted murderer! I know it was only Peter Pettigrew who was killed, but in the eyes of the ministry, that isn't going to change anytime soon."

"What? He couldn't have." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, Dad tells us about it all the time?" Harry internally lept for joy hearing Neville mention his father.

Before he could mention anything, Neville powered on. "Second of all, Sirius isn't your godfather. Remus is, as he is mine, Harry you know that!" "Remus is your godfather?" Harry asked. What else had change.

James and Lily clearly had heeded Harry's warnings and listened to Dumbledore's suggestion to ask Remus to be Harry's godfather instead of Sirius.

"So, your parents are better?" he asked Neville.

"Have you been hit in the head, mate?" Neville was shocked by his friend's aparent memory loss. "My parents died when I was a baby. Voldemort killed them and tried to kill me." He lifted his hair up off of his forehead and revealed a lightening bolt scar, much like his own. Instantaneously Harry touched his own forehead. It felt different, smoother. His scar was gone. "So you live with your grandmother, still?" asked Harry.

"Since when? Harry did your parents owl you and tell you they don't want me anymore?" He looked truly heart broken.

"No, Neville." Harry backpeddled, realising Nneville was calling James 'dad'. "They didn't. I'm sorry, I'm being such a prat. I guess I was wacked by the working willow few to many times."

Harry what were you doing going near that thing? You know it's out of bounds!" His voice rused several frequencies as it always did when he was nervous. "Hagrid will kill you!"

"Hagrid wouldn't kill anybody." Harry hoped he was right. How many other things had changed in Harry's life as a result of that one night at his parents' little cottage?

"Well, not exactly, but he would definitely be ropable!" The boys fell into silence as they approached the Great Hall. Harry was trying to process all he had learned about his new life, while Neville was studying his friend, puzzled by Harry's weird behaviour. There were some answers he was desperately craving and he hoped Lupin would have them.

Harry so far knew his parents were both alive and, but Neville's were dead, Sirius was back in Askaban, and Wormtail was dead. Worst of all his best crushed,violently Ron and Hermione hated him, yet his only friend seemed to be Neville, who was convinced he was living with the Potters, along with Harry like brothers. Where had he gone wrong? One bonus, was his scar didn't hurt anymore. It no longer existed and Harry was pleased by this.


	5. Answers

It was the student's last Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, for the year and Harry was already seated and waiting for Lupin to arrive. Hermione was the only other student there and she didn't say a word to Harry. She merely stared icily at the front of the room. Even when she was angry she was beautiful. Her tight brown curls framed her creamy white face with the picked chin. Harry had never noticed how angelic she looked.

Before he could stop himself, he stood and made his way towards Hermione.

Spotting his advance, Hermione scowled. "What can I do for you, today, Potter? You're not behind in any of your subjects anymore and there's no homework to hand in, so I don't know why you're approaching me."

Harry felt like he had been slapped. Had he really been that horrible to his friends, so horrible that they weren't even his friends anymore, or possibly ever?

"Hermione, I don't know what I did to hurt, but I want you know I am sorry. "

"You don't know what you did? Well then how can you be sorry."

"I don't expect you to understand, heck, I don't even understand it all." Harry tried to explain. He wished he could make her see what she meant to him, but it was no use. She would never understand him.

"Hermione, were we ever friends?" he asked.

A tear escaped her eye. She had often wondered the same thing. She thought they were, back in their first year, but that was before he had called her a Mudblood. It hurt more than she would ever admit.

She shook her head. "Never, Harry. Friends don't call their friends Mudblood."

His heart tore even more. Without another word, he returned to his desk at the back of the classroom and sunk into his chair.

He didn't have to wait long before Remus Lupin arrived. Harry stood, once again and made his way to the front of the classroom. "Professor, can I speak with you?" he blurted out.

Lupin stopped what he was doing and faced Harry. "Sure, Harry, what's the matter?"

"It's complicated." Harry answered. "I think I've messed up badly."

"It can't be too bad, could it?" Lupin asked. He godson was headstrong, like his mother and quite the hooligan, much like his father was at the same age. Remus knew he was capable of some real mischief, in fact he had been notorious for it. He wondered if one of tricks had gone too far this time.

At that moment, students began to treacle in. "Do you mind if we chat after class?" Lupin suggested.

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Class was almost pointless. It appeared that all the exams were over and rather than let the students spend their last day frollicking with their friends, they were cooped up in a classroom for half of the day. Harry could tell Remus was trying to make the lesson fun for them by teaching them how to deflect their attackers' spells with ridiculous consequences. That lesson Draconian Malfoy shot him a giant spider and with a flick of his wand he transformed it into an owl and it swooped down on Draco's head, before flying out the window. The whole class giggled as a red faced Draco sat at his desk. Harry smiled, smugly. Take that, Malfoy, Harry thought as he sat down.

Almost too soon, the class ended and the students were filing out of the classroom. Harry followed Lupin into his office and the professor offered him a chair.

"So tell me Harry, what's on you're mind?" he asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Please, Remus. Don't be mad." Remus nodded as Harry continued. "I borrowed Hermione's timeturner so I could go back and save my parents."

"You did what exactly?" Remus was confused. As far as he knew James and Lily were both okay and very happy.

"In another life, I was an orphan. Voldemort killed them Both and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and my cousin. Wormtail gave them away and framed Sirius. He escaped Askaban and found me, but the dementors killed him. I wanted to have my parents, both alive. It now appears they are, but everything also in my life is different. Neville apparently lives with us and has what was supposed to be my scar. Ron and Hermione hate me, you're my godfather instead of Sirius who is still in Askaban for killing Wormtail."

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Remus asked, concerned.

"I know it all sounds crazy, but it's all true. I just have so many questions about my life, now that things have changed so much."

Deciding to go along with Harry's delusion, he said, "Fire away."

"Well, what happened on October 31, the year I was one?"

Remus's face went white. "I tried to save them, Harry, but Voldemort was unstoppable. He killed Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville was supposed to die too, but something amazing happened that night. Neville lived through it. He's the only one ever to survive the Avada Kedavra curse. Your parents did a wonderful thing, taking in the boy, after the ordeal he went through."

"Did Voldemort ever find us?" Harry asked.

"That's the amazing thing about it all. No one has seen him since that night. Some say Neville killed him, somehow, but I believe he's trapped somewhere. He never came looking for Neville, or you. I made sure he never knew where your parents were hiding out. Dumbledore placed that many protection spells on your home, that from the outside no one would have known it exists."

Harry was amazed by all he was learning about his family, although there was still questions to answer.

"What happened between Ron, Hermione and I?"

Returning to his usual colour, he answered, "As you may remember, the Weasleys are not a very wealthy family. Ron always resented you, for having everything he didn't. I have to admit you were pretty horrible to him at times." Great, Harry thought. He was as horrible as the Malfoys. "You used to be friends with Hermione, but you hurt her really bad, Harry. You must understand that."

"Did I really call her a Mudblood?" Remus nodded. Ashamed, Harry stared at his shoes. "When did it happen?"

"It was the beginning of your second year. You argued about something, I think it was because she disagreed with the way you treat Ron, and you had told her she was nothing but a filthy Mudblood. I think that was Draco Malfoy's influence on you. You teamed up with him at the end of first year. You opened the chamber of secrets the following year and Ginny Weasley was killed and Ron's resentment became pure Hate for you. You also almost had Hermione killed that year, too."

"Merlin!" was all Harry could utter beneath his breath.

"How do my parents and I get along?" He then asked, bracing himself.

"They love you, very much, Harry. You should know that, but they blame themselves for the way you've turned out. They gave you everything you ever needed, but they never thought you would hate muggles. Your mum, especially was hurt when you started preaching muggle-hating ideas."

"Of course she would, she is a muggle-born witch!" Harry was beginning to realise how bad he had become. He was nothing but a spoiled Malfoy clone. He couldn't believe he had stooped as low as being friends with Malfoy.

He knew, he needed to fix things in his life. Feeling awful, he left Lupin's office and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He hoped Hermione's book bag was where she left it in her dorm. The bag wasn't but the timeturner was sitting on her dresser. He picked it up and reset the time back to the day he was born, when he held his new born self. There was more work to be done, for things to be right. He crawled beneath the blankets on the bed his mother had made for him. Lily switched off the light and dissappeared into the darkness. Harry rolled over and went to sleep.


	6. Baby's First Smile

This Chapter is dedicated to **lovethissite**, whose stories, _The Boy Named Freak_, _Prequel to a Boy Named Freak_ and _No Longer a Freak_ stirred my emotions and inspired me to write about some of Harry's past.

* * *

A baby cried in the wee hours of August 1st. Harry woke up groggy and wondered if he was back at his aunt and uncle's home on Privet drive, for he thought the cries had belonged to one of the neighbours' children. He opened his eyes and stared around the strange sitting room. The memoriess of the previous two days' events flooded back and he knew he couldn't have been further away from the Dursley home if he had wanted to.

Harry sat up and instinctively touched his forhead. The scar was back and it hurt like hell. Harry blocked the pain from his mind and concentrated on his last trip forward in time. What had gone wrong, for Harry to have wound up a spoiled brat with next to no friends. He had missed something in the plan and this time he was going to figure it out and fix it. In the mean time he was going to get to know his parents, while he had the opportunity.

The crying stopped at that moment and was replaced by gurgling, happy baby sounds. They grew louder as Lily brought him into the sitting room. "Good morning, Harry," she greeted the yawning boy on the couch.

"Good morning Lily," he replied, aching to just call her Mum.

"How did you sleep?" she asked as she set the baby down in the basket.

"Very well, thank you." Harry knew it was partially true, but how would he explain that a whole day had passed since she had bid him goodnight.

"You must be hungry, would you like something for breakfast?" she offered, standing.

He followed her into the kitchen. "Sure, can I help you with anything?"

"It's okay, you just relax." She began to search through the cupboards and found some bread. Then opening the refrigerator, Lily pulled out a tub of butter and some strawberry jam. She set it all down on a plate and summoned the toaster from the top shelf above the pantry.

"I really don't mind helping, Lily." At that moment the baby cried again. "I'll bring him in here." Harry set off to the sitting room and picked up the baby, returning instantly, shushing him gently. He stopped crying, and flashed his first smile and Harry's heart melted.

"He seems to really like you," Lily said, winking at the two of them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well you're the first one he's smiled at." Harry beamed, inwardly.

The bread she had placed in the toaster popped suddenly and Lily retrieved the cooked pieces and placed them on the plate, where instantly the knife began to levitate and butter the two pieces of toast, then dipped itself in jam and spread it thinly over the top of the butter. "

All done!" she exclaimed. The plate floated to the table and Harry stared at its contents, amazed that they were perfectly spread. "Bon Appétit." She took the baby from Harry so she could eat.

As he munched away, Harry was unsure of what to say to Lily. He didn't have to think for long as Lily began to ask questions.

"So, Harry. Where did you grow up?" Harry choked, not thinking this subject would ever come up.

"Surrey," he said, trying to keep it brief. "Little Whinging, actually."

"Wow! I grew up there, with my little sister and my parents." Harry choked again at the mention of his aunt Petunia."

"Is she a witch, too?" Harry knew the answer to this question, but he was merely making conversation. Perhaps it was because he wanted to dig up the dirt on Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, or perhaps he just wanted to get Lily talking about her past and learn what ever she could about her muggle life.

"No," Lily answered. "Petunia would never have had that, no, no, no! It was bad enough for her that her dearest sister was a witch. It shattered her. She never understood."

"My aunt and uncle don't like me, because I'm a wizard." Harry felt a lump forming as years of sorrow haunted his memory.

"Sometimes, Harry, muggles do crazy things, when they fear something greater than they are. It takes a lifetime to embrace it and some never do." Harry couldn't believe how wise she was in her young life.

"My uncle Vernon used to beat me all the time for being "weird"," Harry said and mentally kicked himself for talking about things that Lily never knew had occurred in the future, in her little baby's future.

"How horrible. What did your aunt do when this happened?" Lily asked putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him. His heart swelled from his mother's gentle touch.

"She used to laugh. She and my cousin used to think it was the funniest thing to see me cop my beatings for the smallest things. Dudley even used to make up things to get me in trouble, just so he could see me suffer."

"Merlin!" Lily whispered. "Dudley, is that your cousin?"

Harry nodded.

"They always said my aunt's sister was a freak who married a freak and they thought they could beat the wizard out of me." He laughed with an air of cynicism. "I guess it didn't work, though did it?"

Harry told Lily the story of the day Hagrid rescued Harry from the Dursley's shack and had gave Dudley a curly pig's tail, when he caught the greedy boy diving into Harry's little birthday cake that Hagrid had brought with him. Lily laughed, knowing fully well what Hagrid was like when he was mad. Harry was beginning to feel quite cheered up and they both were still laughing, when James entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lily. Harry?" He raised his brow at the giggling pair. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks, James." Harry replied.

Within seconds more bread was popping in and out of the toaster and James was summoning cups and saucers, as well as tea for all three of them. The pot build and instantly was pouring water into three cups with tea bags already dunking away by them selves. The milk levitated out of the refrigerator and floated to where the cups were and paured each one with accuracy before replacing itself in the fridge. Harry was used to such things occurring in a wizard's kitchen. He had spent enough time at the Weazley house to know that Molly never did any of her kitchen chores the muggle way. None of the Weazleys did, or any of their chores for that matter.

The three cups of tea, with their saucers levitated to the dining table as James sat with his toast. He placed a plate in front of Lily, instinctively or perhaps as a result of Leglimency, knowing she hadn't eaten yet. She picked up a piece with her one free hand. The other was still nursing the infant.

"The child really seems to like Harry, James. He smiled at Harry before." Lily filled James in on the bonding session between the boy and the baby.

"Really?" James smiled. "Lil, the we haven't named the poor child yet. How about, we let Mr Granger, here pick the name."

"Sure, why not. What do you think, Harry?" Both of the Potters looked at Harry expectantly. He panicked, though he was trying not to show it. There was only one suitable name for this child, who would do great things, or was there? Suddenly Harry had an idea how he could change the future.


	7. Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

**Just to clear up any confusion - Joseph Potter is actually Harry.**

* * *

Joseph Remus Potter stepped off of the Hogwarts express onto Platform 9 ¾ and was instantly greeted by his mother. His face broke into a broad smile. He was home, finally from Hogwarts and he was not going to be staying with the Dursleys any longer. Lily enveloped the boy into warm hug. Harry had longed for this for a long time and finally the moment was here and it was a better feeling than he could have ever imagined. Hermione Granger disembarked, lugging a suitcase, two book bags and a cat carrier where a large, sleeping, ginger Persian hardly stirred through the commotion.

"Joseph, you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" she scolded the boy, playfully. Harry smiled, relieved that Hermione was still his friend.

"Hello, Hermione," Lily greeted the wild haired girl. Of Joseph's many friends, Hermione was her favourite. Lily thought she could see a lot of her own qualities in the little girl. She was smart, serious and very loyal. She had been a very good friend to Joseph over the past two years at Hogwarts. She had also spent a lot of the previous summer with the Potters and Lily was looking forward to Hermione visiting Godric's Hollow with them once again.

"You take care of yourself, Hermione," Joseph said, hugging his friend, tight.

"Hey, you two, that's enough of that!" Ron Weazley cried, slapping his friend on the back as he approached. Joseph winced with pain. Ron had always been heavy handed, but he was relentless in his display of affection.

He turned to his friend and was surprised to see Ron wearing a neat satin Robe and his hair was combed neatly to one side. Not an ounce of dirt was anywhere to be seen on Ron's face or body. A tiny house elf struggled to lug all of Ron's things in pursuit of his master and Joseph could hear the poor thing wheezing with such effort. It stood obediently beside Ron, eager for his next instruction. Since when did the Weazleys afford a house elf, Joseph wondered. As the elf gazed up at his young master, Joseph recognized him instantly.

"Dobby?" The little elf jumped with freight and dropped Ron's rat cage. The wire door broke loose and Scabbers escaped. "You stupid, bloody thing! Now look what you've done!" he screamed at the now terrified creature.

"Don't hurt me, master! Dobby is sorry he dropped his master's rat, sir. Dobby will find Master's rat right away, sir!" Whoose! Ron's fist connected with Dobby's spine and he yelped in agony.

"You bloody well better find him, you stupid thing, or I will make sure you don't eat for a week!" He hollered after the elf who scurried away after the rat.

"Ron, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Harry chastised his friend.

"But out, Joe! That's my bloody elf, unfortunately and I will do whatever I like with him!" Ron's shouting was interrupted by Ginny Weazley's high pitched call.

"Ron!" Joseph followed the sound towards the end of the platform. There stood Ginny, looking every bit different from Ron. Dressed in the oldest of Rags, Ginny looked worse than Joseph had ever seen her. Her red hair hung limply around her shoulders and her face was covered in soot. It was Ginny's eyes that broke Joseph's heart. They were missing the usual glimmer of innocent Happiness and her sooty cheeks were streaked with dry tears. Joseph could also just make out a black eye and his heart went out to here.

"Ill come when I'm good and ready, Squib!" Ron spat in response to his sister. The girl looked away, ashamed that once again she had embarrassed her brother.

"Ron," Joseph said, looking at his mother for support. She returned his grave stare. "We have to go, now. My mother and I have a lot to catch up on. I'll see you later. Bye Hermione," he waved at his friend who was looking, disgusted at Ron.

"Bye, Joe. I'll Owl you over summer." She was turning to abandon Ron when Lily spoke.

"Be sure to ask your parents about staying with us later in the summer!"

"I will, Mrs. Potter." Then she and all of her luggage disappeared into the crowd.

Joseph and his mother left the station in Lily's little Puegot, which he was was enjoying riding in, although he wondered why he wasn't flying home with his mother. Before he could ask his mother about the car she spoke softly and a little wistfully. "Your father would have been proud of you today, Joseph, for standing up for the little elf."

"Ron, was horrible to Dobby! I've never seen him like that, ever." Joseph blurted out. "I didn't even know he had an elf. Aren't the Weazleys poor?"

Lily was confused by this question. "No, they haven't been poor in years. Mr Weazley is the Minister of Magic as you know, since Cornelius Fudge got killed."

Feigning realization, Joseph exclaimed, "Oh yeah! That's right! Silly me." Still he was reeling in shock from the news of the death of the nice old minister who had helped him when he ran away from the Dursley's house. After a long silence Joseph asked, "Why doesn't Ginny go to school? I heard Ron call her a squib. Is she, Mum?"

"Yes she is, Joseph. I thought you knew this." Again Joseph was feeling silly. He decided not to ask his mother anymore such questions.

When they arrived at the Potter's grand home Joseph gasped. The modest little cottage was no longer. The Potter's appeared to have raised it three storey's and renewed it with a coat of golden yellow paint with deep scarlet trimmings. It was obvious to Joseph what house his parents were in at school.

Inside was a sea of white marble flooring, pillars and benches and splashes of red velvet in the furniture and floor rugs. On the floor above the mantle was a moving portrait of a young James Potter, much like the one who had sent the kitchen into organized chaos making breakfast, that morning for his guest and his young wife. Remembering all he knew about protaits from what Hermione had recited to him fro the History of Hogwarts, and remembering his mother's wistful reference to his father, the realization hit Joseph hard. He would not get to spend time with his father that summer. His father was dead.


	8. The Daily Prophet

Dinner was eventful, as Lily chattered with her son about the things that had occupied her time while Joseph was away at school. Joseph listened for clues in his mother's stories about the life he had missed out on. Most of it was meaningless gossip, though and proved nothing to the boy, failing to possess the missing pieces of the puzzle.

So far all he knew was what he learned on the platform about Ron becoming a spoilt git, that his mother drove a Peugeot and that for reasons unknown his father was dead. Listening to Lily's voice was like magic though, so he didn't mind that it was mindless garble about Molly Weazley's new haircut and Narcissa Malfoy's dress which had cost five billion Galleons and the only one of its kind. He was happy just to be sitting across the table from his mother and not waiting on the Dursley's hand and foot and being belittled by them for being a worthless freak.

He was determined, though, that he would get to the bottom of the mystery of his father's death. He wondered if Voldemort was still alive and what had happened to Neville's parents this time around. Thinking of how they wound up the previous time, Joseph decided to be brave and ask, "How are the Longbottoms, Mum?"

He braced himself, hoping the answer would be good. "They're fine, Harry. I know it was only yesterday that you saw Neville, but we can visit them tomorrow if you like."

"Sure, Mum, I'd like that." He agreed. He was mainly curious t see that everything had turned out okay for them.

After dinner, he helped his mother with some chores, although there weren't many things he needed to do. Then he retired to his room. There Joseph began to plan what he needed to do to find out what had happened to his father. He wished Hermione was there with him already. She would have known what to do.

Knowing Hermione the first thing she would have done was look in the Daily Prophet for clues. That was what Joseph decided he would do. He began searching through the house for any newspapers and shocked to find that the only newspaper in the house was that day's issue. He picked it up, deciding he would be able to find out some important clues about the life he was now living.

Lying on his large four post bed he unfolded the paper and began to read. By the time he had skimmed through the first three pages, he had learned that Voldemort was alive, yet was unable to be found, Charlie Weazley had managed to fully train a Hungarian Horntail and a Hyppogryff named Buckbeak was slaughtered under orders from the ministry after it had bitten Ron Weazley. The picture on the second page was of a distraught Rubeus Hagrid. How was it, Joseph wondered, that Ron could be so terrible as to have been bitten by the creature in the first place? Hadn't the creature gone after Malfoy? Hadn't Joseph been there to stop it? Did he even try to stop it? These questions flooded his along with the question of why Arthur Weazley had allowed such a beautiful creature to have been destroyed.

He turned the page and a picture of Wormtail stared out at him from behind iron bars. The story underneath told of how he had escaped from Azkaban, but was recaptured by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who had turned him into the ministry. They had each been rewarded Ten thousand Galleons and been named heroes for their act. At the end of the story was a brief passage about Wormtail's crime and found out that he had aided Voldemort in the killing of one James Potter and the attempted Murder of his wife and child.

Where had he gone wrong, this time, Joseph wondered as he turned the page again and found a picture of Arthur Weazley singing off on his latest policy, one which would enforce witches and wizards to take adult Muggle studies classes in order to understand them better. Joseph wondered if the man had lost his mind. He admired the man for encouraging Tolerance of non magicfolk, but lessons on the subject were insane! Hermione, he knew would love it, for she had taken the subject voluntarily, but he couldn't imagine someone like Hagrid or Sirus taking Muggle Studies. Joseph giggled at the thought. Then he imagined the death eaters taking Muggle studies. As Dumbledore always said, the best weapon to use against an enemy is knowledge and if that was true, the Muggles were realized in that moment that The Weazleys were not the sort of people he remembered them to be.

He couldn't wait for Hermione to come and stay with them for the Potters for the summer. He also hoped that she would bring the timeturner with her so that he could transport himself back to the day he had renamed the baby. He realized that changing the baby's name was not the answer to the riddle that now plagued his life. He suddenly wished he hadn't been so keen to return the timeturner to Hermione. He could have returned that night and fixed this whole mess up.

Two weeks later, Hermione arrived via the Floo network, lugging her two book bags, her cat and her suitcase. She immediately asked where she could dump her things, after giving Joseph a quick hug and greeting Lily. Lily motioned for Joseph to take Hermione and all her things into the spare bedroom that adjoined Joseph's.

As she followed him up the stairs, her mouth ran a mile a minute telling Joseph about her time in Paris with her parents and the subjects she was planning on taking in fourth year. She also told him about her decision to become a journalist and start her own paper because the Daily Prophet was such "useless garbage".

"Did you see it, Joseph?" Hermione asked, finally allowing herself to take a breath. Joseph nodded and for the first time he was able to tell the truth. Normally He avoided reading the Prophet, for it always mentioned him and nine times out of ten none of the stories were true. He was happy to realize that the only mention of Joseph Potter was in the short blurb about Wormtail's help in killing his father. Even then the name Joseph Potter didn't appear anywhere in that passage.

"That thing about Arthur Weazley's new policy is pure rubbish!" he was furiously retelling the story Harry had read. "That Rita Skeeter is a piece of work, she aught to be stripped of her fancy quill."

"Rita who?" Joseph was now really confused.

"Rita Skeeter, only the least credible writer on the paper." Gee was frustrated by Joseph's lack of knowledge of the journalist and editorial staff of the paper. He barely read thet thing! How would he know who was who and what was true or made up?

He then began to question everything he had learned from the paper, from that first night home and every subsequent newspaper that was delivered to his home. "Was any of it true?" he asked his friend.

"Any of what?" she asked.

"The stories in the Daily Prophet," Joseph explained.

"Is it ever true?" Hermione hissed, rolling her eyes and Joseph shrugged. He truly didn't know. "That would require everyone to wake up and see what's really going on around here!" Hermione was really mad at this rate, but Joseph didn't stop her rant. This was the first time he had the chance for his questions to be answered. The Longbottoms were useless on the subject. They didn't want to talk about anything that would upset their pretty little world and for Lily, any mention of his father and anything related to what happened to him was too painful to acknowledge.

His best chance was to let Hermione rant and observe the little tidbits she let escape in the process. That was how he learned about Arthur Weazley's corrupt campaign for the office of Mister of Magic and his horrid families'rise to riches, all the while Ginny was made to remain in rags and wait on the rest of the family.

Ron was given his own house elf, simply because his friend Draco had one and he didn't want to be outdone. That was where he learned to treat the people around him like dirt, through watching Malfoy order everyone around like slaves. Percy was the worst brother of them all, Joseph found out, for he would beat his sister to a bloody pulp among the many cruel things he subjected poor Ginny to. Hermion knew this for she had spent two days at the Weazley mansion and couldn't stand the things she had seen, things Joseph never knew the Weazleys would ever be capable of doing to another human being.

Realizing she had said too much, Hermione begged Joseph not to tell anyone the things she had told him about the Weazleys. Joseph promised with all his heart that he would keep the girl's secret. Then thinking about his own secret he realized he could tell his friend about the trouble he was having with changing his past maybe she would be able to help him sort things out.

Before he could stop himself he blurted, "Hermione, can you keep a secret?"


	9. A Secret

Hermione glanced up at Joseph from her suitcase, where she was unpacking her things. "Sure, Joseph. I can keep a secret."

"Hermione, you are going to kill me, but I have been using something of yours." He began and her eyes widened with curiosity. "I borrowed your timeturner at the end of last semester –, "

"You borrowed WHAT?" She didn't sound mad, just more confused than ever. "Harry I don't have a timeturner. I never did. I've read about them, but I've never owned one!"

It dawned on Joseph that not every life time Hermione lived was going to be the same, especially since she hated him in the one before. "Hermione. This may sound really crazy and its really hard for me to explain it to you, but you did, in another life."

"In another life?" Hermione repeated. "Are you seriously wacked?"

"Hermione, this is what I've been trying to tell you. Voldemort killed my parents and –,"

"Voldemort killed your Dad, Joseph, but your mum is just downstairs. You know this!" she grunted in frustration. What had gotten into her friend, she wondered as she stood up and plopped onto his bed beside him.

"Hermione, I have lived three lifetimes in a matter of months. I was an orphan in the first one and you and Ron were my best friends, Sirius Black was my Godfather who was in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. In the next one I had both my parents living, You and Ron both hated me, I was friends with Malfoy of all people and was sprouting Muggle hating junk hurting everyone I loved. All I wanted to do was save my parents. My real name is Harry James Potter, but I went back and saw my paents and they let me name their new baby, that baby that was me. I thought having a different name would change things. I thought telling my parents about Peter Pettigrew, I would save their lives and Sirius, but it never works out the way I hope it to. Everytime I go back, I fix what I think needs fixing and it all winds up disasterous."

"Joseph," Hermione said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I don't know why you're telling me all of this, because it all sounds too crazy to believe, but suppose it were true, don't you think, you were better off leaving things the way they were?"

"Hermione, no." Joseph was now the frustrated one, trying to make Hermione understand what his life had been about, when his parents were killed and Voldemort had been after him. "All I wanted was to be a normal wizard, with a normal family, two parents who love and my good friends to be okay. I didn't want Sirius to be stuck in Azkaban again, but it keeps happening."

They were both silent for a while. Hermione was studying Joseph's features, looking for a clue to figure out if the things he was saying were real. He looked too distressed to have made it up. "When you met with your parents, did you ever tell them who you were?"

"No, they wouldn't have believed me." Harry was beginning to think that was what he needed to do, this time around. He waited for Hermione to confirm what he was thinking.

"Okay," she said plainly.

"Okay?" Joseph screeched. "Is that it? What do you mean, okay? Should I have told them, or was I right, not to?"

"I'm not sure, Joseph." She was merely processing all she had learned from Joseph. What timeturner, she was still wondering, was he talking about? She thought back to the day she had found the strange object in her book bag on the last day of school. She had wondered what it was, who put it there and why it was in her bag. She had brought it with her to show Joseph, hoping he would help her figure out what it was. Was that the timeturner Joseph was talking about? She couldn't help being intrigued by the idea of it. Had she known about them, she would have gladly taken more subjects, knowing she would have all the time in the world to complete them. "I don't know what the answers are, Joseph, but perhaps Dumbledore will.

"I can't tell Dumbledore, I would get into so much trouble." Joseph exclaimed.

Hermione nodded in agreement, perhaps asking Dumbledore wasn't the answer. "Joseph, when do you plan to go back again?"

"I don't know, why?" he asked.

"I want to come with you." Joseph was stunned. The Hermione he knew wouldn't take such a risk. The Hermione he knew would have discouraged him from using the timeturner at all, for fear of getting herself expelled. "I want to help you, Joseph, help you figure this mess out." Then without thinking she leaned over to Harry and kissed him, quickly on the lips.

Stunned, he pulled away from Hermione. "Hermione, we can't do this." He stood up from the bed and began pacing the room. "I can't take you with me, it will mess your life up as much as mine." He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself, if he had let her go with him back to his parents' cottage in 1980 and let her life suffer because of it. "You need to be here."

She began to cry, but she understood what he meant. "Did I do something wrong, kissing you like that?"

"Not at all, Joseph answered. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, un-necessarily. He bent down in front of her. What could it hurt, he figured. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Hermione, you are an amazing girl," he reassured her. He wished that this was the life he was meant to live and thought Ron was an idiot for not noticing her. The Ron he knew was as big a git as the one in this life. Joseph knew that now. Joseph also knew that he never wanted anything to happen to Hermione.


	10. A Beautiful Moment

A chapter of dribble, sorry. Feelings are emerging between the two. Rating may go up for future smut if I put it in. I doubt it. **Mild content**.

* * *

As amazing as it was to spend time with Hermione, Joseph knew it was not meant to be and so it couldn't last forever. Tearing his lips away from his best friend was the hardest thing he had done and knowing that he was risking a beautiful feeling to go back and fix the things he thought had gone wrong in his life, he knew it was the right thing to do. He wanted both of his parents to be alright, he wanted Sirius to be out of Azkaban, not because he escaped but because he was innocent and free and he wanted both Hermione and Ron to be his best friends, exactly how they were originally, well with the exception of Hermione, who he admitted to himself that he enjoyed kissing.

He also wanted Voldemort to never bother any of them again. Startling Hermione he jumped up from the bed where they had been making out, yelping that he had figured it out. "I have to go back."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded. She knew Joseph needed to do this so that he could fix up his life. "Joseph, no matter what happens to you and to us, I want you to know, I think I love you."

As she stood up, Joseph took her hands in his. "I'm beginning to feel the same way," he said between kisses. Hermione was the one to pull away this time.

"When are you going to go?" she asked.

"Tonight," he answered. Then he took her into his arms and they stood enveloped in a hug for quite some time. "I want to spend more time with you before I go."

"Okay, but not here." Hermione felt awkward about the prosect of Lily walking in on them. She knew that Lily Potter, it seemed wasn't ready to face the things that were happening in life, particularly that her son was growing fast.

"Where do you want to go?"Joseph asked. He was now stroking her arm with his finger tips.

"I know a place, where no one will disturb us. It's at school." Hermione said with a glint in her eyes.

"You want to go to school of all places?" he asked, screwing up his face at the thought of winding up in the library. Then he remembered what Hermione had always told Him and Ron. "Hold on a minute, Hermione. You can't get into the school. It's under all sorts of protection spells."

"We can by Floo." She gestured towards Joseph's unlit fireplace. Without letting Harry process it, Hermione dragged him towards it and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. "GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" she screamed as she stood in the fireplace. Within a second she was gone. Then Joseph repeated the procedure.

A second later he was standing alongside Hermione in the common room, amazed that he was able to enter the school. Then Hermione dragged him into the hall and down the passage until they were standing where he thought the abandoned girls' bathroom was. Suddenly he was urked at the idea of making out in a bathroom with a giggling Moaning Myrtle watching from the top of the stall.

Surely there was somewhere else they could go, somewhere private for just the two of them. He wished Hermione had taken him to a beach or somewhere else really beautiful. Instead they were standing in the halls of Hogwarts. It was that moment that Joseph noticed the door next to the girls' bathroom. Hermione opened the door and led Joseph inside. She closed the door behind them and cast a protection spell on it, so no one, living or dead could enter.

They marveled at the sight before them. They were standing on a beach with the warm sun beating down on a sparkling blue ocean. They both kicked off their shoes so they could feel the soft golden sand between their toes. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. On the water's edge was a small wooden row boat. Joseph tugged on Hermione's hand and led her towards it. They climbed in together after dragging it further into the water so it wasn't beached in the wet sand. Neither of them bothered to reach for the oars. They just let the boat drift in the water.

Hermione leaned in to Joseph who put his arm around her, brushing the soft skin with his fingers tips. She sighed, not wanting this amazing moment to end.

"So how do you know about this room?" Joseph asked as he twirled his fingers around her soft brown locks.

"I found it last semester, when I was looking for somewhere quiet to practice spells. I was walking through the halls one afternoon and I found that door and wanted to see where it went." She went on to explain, "The last time I was here it was row to row of books, with spells far more advanced than any in the school library. One time though, I just wanted to get away from Lavender Brown's snoring. I couldn't sleep, so I climbed out of bed and went down to this room and found a big four post bed. I fell asleep in it and it was so comfortable."

"So everything you want is behind the door, at any given time?"

Hermione nodded smiling. "You wanted a beach and you got it. I just wanted to go somewhere you wanted, and I got it."

Joseph hugged her tighter and she tilted her chin upwards in his direction. Their lips connected and Joseph allowed his hand to caress her silky skin, tucking his hand under her ribbed t-shirt. He couldn't believe he was holding a girl they way he was holding Hermione and he discovered that touching her skin was the most amazing thing in the world. He felt the crook of her spine and traced up to the hook of her bra. He traced the lining of it until he reached a part of Hermione he wasn't sure he should go near. He jerked his hand away and let it fall to her stomach.

She however was not ready to stop, as she took his hand in hers and guided it upwards. Joseph's heart was pounding as he felt his hand being dragged across her breast. Gradually he relaxed and let himself feel the sensations rushing through him. He let his hand rest there, his thumb lightly brushing the soft material covering her nipple. Hermione pulled back so they were both lying together in the boat continuing to explore each other.

Not realizing how tired they were they were soon asleep in each other's arms and Joseph knew they would have to return to the Potters' mansion. He nudged Hermione awake. "We need to get back," he said. Hermione nodded groggily.

He helped her out of the boat and wondered up the beach hand in hand. Through the door at they went and up the hall towards the common room where they threw Floo powder into the fireplace and returned to Joseph's bedroom. "I need the timeturner, Hermione. I have to go back now."

Sadly she dug through her bag and found the timeturner, handing it to Joseph. "Goodbye, Joseph," she said throwing her arms around his neck. He held on to her for a really long time before kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye, Hermione." She pulled away and crawled into bed watching him as he set the time back. Second later he was gone. She rolled over in Joseph's large double bed and cried herself to sleep.


	11. The Marauders

"The child really seems to like Harry, James. He smiled at Harry before." Sitting in the kitchen of the Potters' little cottage, Harry was glad to be back talking with both his parents. Lily filled James in on the bonding session between the boy and the baby.

"Really?" James smiled. "Lil, the we haven't named the poor child yet. How about, we let Mr Granger, here pick the name."

"Sure, why not. What do you think, Harry?" Both of the Potters looked at Harry expectantly. He panicked, though he was trying not to show it. There was only one suitable name for this child, who would do great things.

"Harry?" the boy suggested.

"Harry," James repeated. "Harry James Potter, has a nice ring to it doesn't it." Lily agreed. With that detail changed, Harry waited until he had a free moment to set the timeturner to another time, which he thought was crucial in the chain of events.

Soon he was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for the Marauders. He found them eventually, underneath a tree in the courtyard, torturing a greasy haired Slytherin boy. As Harry moved closer to the the scene, he realized that it was a young Severus Snape. The boys looked on laughing as James, with his wand poised, was lifting Snape off the ground and turning him upside down while he hollered in terror.

"Put him down, NOW!" A young firy haired Gryffindor girl was screeching at them as approached the group. Her wand was already drawn and Harry knew straight away that it was Lily Evans.

"Okay, whatever you say, Evans." Right away, James withdrew his wand and poor Severus landed with a thud on the ground.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" She cried in disgust.

"Come on, Evans!" Cooed Sirius. "Gryffindors your house too. You don't want to give up the house cup for THIS git, do you?"

"That git is a human being. You'll do well to remember it. Fifty points from each of you." Lily turned on her heel and followed Snape, trying to confort the boy.

"Don't touch me, you filthy mudblood!" he muttered under his breath.

Lily recoiled and stormed off in tears. Harry decided he would catch up with the Marauders later. "Lily!" he cried, chasing after her.

She looked over her shoulder at the boy who followed her. "Not now, Potter," she huffed, thinking it was James that was following her.

"Lily, I heard what that git, called you. It wasn't nice, but don't let him get to you."

She stopped and waited for the boy. When he caught up, she realized it wasn't James, but a boy she'd never met.

"I don't understand it. We were the best of friends when we were younger. He tought me magic. He's the reason I attended this school. I don't know what got into him this year."

He put his arm around the girl. "I'm okay, really, but Potter's right I just took took took two hundred points from Gryffindor in his defence." She dried her eyes and Harry took his arm back.

"Lily, sometimes the greater good is more important than house pride. Those boys were mean to him back there. Maybe Severus is just having a really bad time lately." Harry couldn't believe he was sticking up for the horrid boy who would eventually become his Slytherin favouring potions master, but he meant what he was saying. James, Sirius and Remus were equally horrid and as much as Harry hated to admit, the men he had looked up to were bullies. They were no worse than Draco's Malfoy. In that moment he was ashamed to be a Potter.

"What's your name anyway?"

"It's Harry." he answered, hoping that giving his first name would be enough. How, he wondered would they react to meeting two Harry Grangers in their lifetime? It worked.

"I think you're right about the greater good thing. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who cares about what's right."

"I know what you mean." Harry knew all too well, thinking back to the way Ron had treated the poor little elf, when he dropped the cage and the rat had escaped. He had endured the many beatings, Vernon Dursley dished out on a regular basis just for existing, while his pig faced cousin got away with murder, often encouraged by his parents to be as horrible as possible to Harry.

"You just have to stay true to yourself and what you know is right. It takes courage to stand up against evil, but if you or I don't, who will?"

Lily nodded., taking in his words. "Thank you for reminding me that I'm doing the right thing, even when its not appreciated."

"Dumbledore did the right thing picking you as Head Girl." Harry knew this was what she needed to hear.

"Sometimes I wonder why he picked James. Remus is ten times smarter. James' head was filled with Quidditch and showing off."

"Only Dumbledore knows the answer to that question. Maybe there's a good in James he has yet to discover." He knew it had to be the case. The man had died fighting for the greater good. He had tried to save his wife and son.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said, crossing her arms.

"You'll think differently one day." he assured her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"All I'm going to say is that boy will sweep you off your feet and you'll see the wonderful person he can be."

It was clear, though that Lily couldn't see it, yet. It wasn't time. When he knew she was feeling better, Harry left her to find the Marauders.

They weren't far away. Harry knew the only place they would be on a warm sunny afternoon was on the Quidditch pitch tossing a quaffle around. They were quite as friendly towards the intruder as Lily had been and Harry began to wonder if he really knew the true James Potter. This boy, especially was the mist horrid of them all. Even Wormtail didn't compare. He was the quietness one of the four. The timid ratlike boy hardly said a word, and seemed to hide behind his three friends. In spite of the way the boys were treating Harry, he was determined to do what he needed to do.


	12. Challenges and Deals

Peter Pettigrew stared at Harry for quite some time before he summoned the courage to speak.

"Which form are you in?" he asked still studying the boy. His voice was soft, but a little shaky as he spoke. Harry was beginning sorry for him in spite of the horrible things he was destined to do in life. Perhaps, Harry thought it didn't have to be so.

"Third," Harry answered.

"Wormtail, why are you bothering with this git?" Sirius was glaring at his friend who was cowering.

"He seems nice, Padfoot." he barely whispered. He must have known he didn't stand a chance.

"You fancy him a bit, do you?" James asked.

Peter shook his head. His three so-called friends sickened at him as his face turned a deep shade of red. Then James and Sirius tore off after a snitch, James had tossed into the air. Remus, oblivious to the other two that remained on the ground, opened his potions text and began to read.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" Harry asked the tubby seventh former.

He stared after James and Sirius, sadly, before glancing at Remus. "They're okay, really. They like to make fun, but they defend me in a heartbeat."

Harry looked the boy squarely in the eye. He hated seeing people who are taken advantage of. He thought of his two best friends. They had stood up for Harry numourous times, but they had also made him feel validated and wanted. Never had they put him down. Compared to the Marauders, they were a godsend.

"Peter, you really shouldn't depend on these guys for friendship. You need to find people that like you for YOU, not for how good you make them feel."

"But, these guys protect me. This school can be hell, especially at the hands of the slytherins."

"Is that the only reason, you're friends with them?"

Peter searched his mind for an answer, but something the boy had said made sense. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly something caught Harry's eye. The rogue snitch was still loose and neither James nor Sirius hand come close to catching it. Without hesitation, Harry borrowed the broomstick off of a willing Wormtail, and was off after the snitch, following close behind it as it darted high and low in front of him. Getting to his feet atop the broom, Harry reached out and easily grasped the snitch between his fingers. With it firmly in his possession, Harry glided downwards, landing gracefully in front of four stunned Marauders.

"Where did you learn moves like that?" Sirius asked. James thumped him as if warning him, but Sirius was not to be deterred.

"Backyard," Harry lied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not possible," James sneered, but Harry could tell he was faltering.

"Its true! I can show you, if you like."

"Okay, you're on." James' answered.

Sirius' jaw dropped at the great James Potter's acceptance of pointers from a third form amateur. "James, he plays backyard Quidditch! You're our star seeker! Are you crazy?" He stared wide eyed at his friend.

"The boy is good and the Gryffindors need all the help they can get at the moment if we have any hope of winning the house cup." James Potter's focus was always on Quidditch and that year would be the last chance for James to lead the Gryffindors to victory as their captain. They needed a miracle and he was beginning to think the boy standing before him was exactly the miracle they were looking for. He said that much to Sirius, who couldn't help but agree with James.

Knowing how much James had invested in a win, an idea was forming in his mind. "I'll help you, on one condition." he said to James. "You need to treat people better."

James nodded.

"I mean, Wormtail and Severus."

"Snivelus?" Sirius hissed.

"Don't call him that." Harry was serious and the Marauders were beginning to realize that. "I think it will help with the Lily problem, because right now she thinks you're an arrogant git, for treating people the way you do." Harry knew he had struck a chord. The mention of Lily Evans made James swoon and he was at wits end trying to attract her.

With that all sorted out, Harry set about showing James all he knew about Quidditch. By the end of it he was flying better than ever and catching the snitch quicker than he ever had. He slapped Harry on the back and said "I hope you try out next year, Harry. I'm finishing this year and they'll need a new seeker."

"I'll remember that." Harry said.

That same afternoon, James found Severus holed up in the library studying for the end of term Potions test.

"Hey, Severus." James pulled another chair over so he could sit beside the confused Slytherin. It was obvious to Harry who peered at the scene through a gap in the row of books on the shelf.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" the young Snape sneered.

"I want to apologize to you for how my friends and I have treated you." James answered, ignoring the obvious hostility in Severus' demeanor.

"Okay, what's the catch?" He was now twisting in his seat in search of the others and digging in his robe for his wand.

"Severus, they aren't with me. Its just you and me, mate." James reassured the boy. Severus relaxed a little. "How is the study going?" He peered over Severus' shoulder and greasy haired boy tensed up momentarily.

"Okay, I suppose." he mumbled.

"Listen, Severus, will you tutor me?" James asked. "I can tutor you in Defense if you like. Consider it a trade off."

"Why are being nice to me?" he asked.

"Let's just say someone showed me the error of my way" James replied.

"Tonight," Severus mumbled.

"Tonight? What,s tonight?" James was now confused.

"Bring your Defense texts and I'll bring my potions one. We'll meet back here tonight. I don't have a lot of time to waste, I have a lot of things to catch up on before the exam, so if you are going to be here, great. If not, don't bother. "

"Severus, it's a deal. I'll definitely be here."

Harry smiled as he watched the two boys begin to mend seven years of rivalry. This wasn't what Harry had set out to change, but what could it hurt? Maybe Snape would be more pleasant to Harry, now that the hatred for James was no longer a barrier. The two had a long way to go before either could call the other a friend, but what mattered to Harry was that they were making a conceded effort.

He had also began to treat Peter a bit better, too, which Harry was glad about. He hoped the boy would feel comfortable in his own skin and would not resort to hiding behind other wizards, particularly Voldemort for protection. He dug the timeturner out of his robe handset the time forward. Before long he was back.


	13. Deatheater

Harry winced with Pain, but it was not his scar that was causing it. His forearm burned and Harry was horrified by the cause of it. In plain sight was the dark mark, symbolising his alliance with the Dark Lord. Harry Potter was a deatheater. The Dark mark lumited, mockingly as if taunting him? What had he done that was so wrong that he had wound up in this nightmare?

There was no questioning the need for Harry to go back and fix this as fast as possible, but there was one problem. The timeturner was no longer in his possession. What had he done with it? Had someone taken it? Had he given it to someone? Did he ever have it at all? Only one person he knew would have the slightest clue where it was or who had it.

"Where's Hermione Granger?" he asked Draco's Malfoy, who was sitting next to him in the Potions Classroom.

He screwed his face up in disgust. "What do you want from that filthy Mudblood?" Harry cringed, but he knew that if he was going to pull this off he had to play the game by the Dark Lord's rules or suffer consequences.

"Granger's got something I want, something that could be useful to the Dark Lord."

"She's not here, mate." he answered. "But you know that already. They don't let scum like that in this school. You also would know that she is in Azkaban with the rest of her kind."

It was then, that Harry noticed the robes the students were wearing. They were green and silver "Slytherin" colours with a darkmark sewn where the school's emblem should have been. Above it were the words; "_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF DARK ARTS_" and "_Ye shall uphold the laws and values of the Dark Lord._"

Was he serious, wondered Harry, but he already knew the answer. It seemed that Voldemort had finally got what he desired, total world domination, or at the very least control of the school. Where was Dumbledore, he thought? Then he looked to the front of the classroom and noticed that it wasn't Snape teaching the lesson, but Dumbledore himself. He caught the old wizard's eye, but Albus Dumbledore's eyes darted back to the page of the text he was teaching from. For a moment Harry thought he had seen fear in the Professor's eyes, but dismissed it. Why would the great Albus Dumbledore be afraid of anything, especially Harry Potter? The searing pain of his arm reminded him of the reason why. He was no longer the Harry Potter he knew he was. He was one of them.

When had it happened? How could his parents have let it happen? Were his parents around to stop it or were they dead, once again? Another thought pierced his mind. Did Draco Malfoy, his rival, really call him, "Mate"? "Harry, don't forget we have another meet, this afternoon. Snape will be mad if you miss another of them."Draco was staring at the boy intensely, and Harry was surprised that Draco was treating him as an equal, for a change.

"Quidditch?" was all Harry could utter, stupidly.

"Are you kidding! Since when, do we have time for such nonsense? The dark lord always says, there's no use for it, when there's so many other things we need to learn. Dueling club, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that!" Harry lied. He chuckled, nervously. "I was just testing your commitment to the cause."

That's it, Harry, bluff your way through until you can escape this horror, he thought to himself. He hoped Draco wouldn't notice him falter, nervously as he tried to grasp at the tiny bits of information presented to him. If he did, he didn't let on anything to Harry.

Dueling practice was intense, to say the least. Harry's heart pounded, as he dodged curse after curse. As they were unforgivable curses, as Harry knew them, his life depended on it. Neville Longbottom showed no mercy and was fierce in his delivery of the cruciatus curse. Luckily, Harry was more proficient in his delivery of his patronus, which he was shocked to find was not the stag, which was the image of his father, but a basilisk.

What did this mean? Had he lost the connection he had with his father? Was James Potter even his father? If not, who was? It wasn't long before Harry found out the answers to his latest questions. "Harry Riddle," Snape addressed the boy when the meet was over. Harry couldn't believe it. My father is Voldemort, a voice inside his head was screaming in horror. He screwed his face up in disgust as Snape continued. "Your father wanted me to remind you, that it's your turn to watch over the prisoners at Azkaban."

Oh, Good, Harry thought. He was glad for the easy way to get to Hermione. He dreaded to see what she had become, but it was the only way he could get out of this mess. He mounted his broom and flew at lightening speed towards Azkaban and was surprised to see it was not surrounded by dementers. I guess Voldemort likes his victims, alive and conscious begging for their death instead of succumbing to it in mindless compliance, Harry concluded in his mind. It was more fun for Voldemort to see his victims suffer at his hand. Why would he deny himself of that by letting the Dememters break their will. Voldemort had more effective methods of doing that. He had since learned that the Dark Lord killed them randomly, making them suffer the torture of watching their loved ones die before their eyes. He only hoped it wasn't too, late for Hermione Granger.

When he found her, she was cowering in the corner of her cell, which she was sharing with Luna Lovegood and her parents. Her face was dry but tearstained and she was shivering. Luna was singing softly to herself, with a shaky high-pitched whisper. She rocked fiercely, staring at the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. His heart bled for them, Hermione, especially who was as still as a rock, frozen in her shock. Harry knew there wasn't much time left. Was he supposed to be the one to assist in her murder? He hoped it wasn't the Dark Lord's plan, but he knew better than to dismiss it.

At the sight of Harry she cringed, her face twisted in a look of terror. Was this it, she wondered? Had Voldemort sent his spawn to do his dirty work? As he moved towards her she buried her head into her arms, as if he would disappear if she couldn't see him. He bent down to take her hand in his and she gave no resistance as he pulled her to her feet. "No, no, no!" she began to wail and Luna chimed in with Hermione's pleas.

"Shh!" It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you, but he could see in her eyes that she didn't believe him. He had to get her out of there, before Voldemort returned and he didn't know how long it would be until he did, but he was not leaving anything to chance. Hermione continued to wail, a feint resistance, with the little bit of strength she still possessed. Luna however, was moving towards him, with her arms outstretched. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Luna, I promise you'll be okay. I'll fix everything and you'll never again know this horror." Then he picked Hermione up and hoisted her limp body over his shoulder. Locking the cell behind him, he forced himself to ignore Luna's shuddering body and her wailing, as he started off through the dungeon, past the row of cells, lined with young muggle-born witches and wizards and half bloods alike.

His heart fell, when he saw Molly Weasley screaming as she stared at the bodies of Arthur, Ron and the rest of her brood. It filled Harry with pride to know that even in the end his friend had shown true Gryffindor spirit. He knew it had cost the Weasley immensely to show that sort of bravery in the face of the Dark Lord. He only wished it wasn't so. She muttered something incoherently in the direction of Harry, her eyes boring into him with hatred, unlike he'd ever was no choice. He had to get Hermione away from there, gain her trust and the timeturner and take himself out of this nightmare and fix this, once and for all, before it was too late.


	14. Sirius Black

A cloaked figure was approaching as Harry carried Hermione through the dull courtyard of Azkaban. The boy froze. Was this another deatheater? He needed to think of a reason to be carrying Hermione Granger, of all the muggle-borns away from this place, and he needed to think of something fast. As the figure drew closer, Harry began to recognize his features – Sirius Black. Was he one of us, Harry thought, or was he still on the side of the greater good? Either way, could he be trusted? Did he hate Harry?

"Where are you taking her?" Sirius cried out? Harry still wasn't sure what to say. "Answer me you, Bute!" he had broken into a run, towards the boy'who still had Hermione over his shoulder, and Harry was frozen in fear.

Hermione began to scream. "Sirius, help me!" That was all the confirmation Harry needed. He was on the side of Dumbledore, the side Harry knew, he should have been born on. Instead he was the Dark Lords spawn and not immune to his manipulation. He finally understood that, he was just another of his pawns.

"Sirius, I'm not going to hurt her!" He recoiled, but Harry could tell he didn't believe him. Was I that rotten, now, Harry thought? "Sirius, please trust me on this. I'm not going to hurt her! I'm not who you think I am!"

"Well then what do you plan to do with the girl, Riddle?" anger and disgust poured out with Sirius' words. His wand was poised, Harry was guessing he was prepared to use it if the need arose.

"Save, her, Sirius, with or without your help," Harry said. His tone was final. Something in Sirius told him, that if Hermione was to have any chance to survive, he would have to cooperate, with caution, of course, but he had to believe this boy, for some reason had spared the girl from facing the same fate as the rest of Azkaban's inhabitants would or had already faced.

"Take my arm," Sirius said.

"What?" Harry wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Don't question me, Riddle, just take my arm and be sure not to let her go." He was gesturing again towards Hermione who was beginning to accept whatever fate had in store for her.

Harry held firmly onto the frightened girl and clung to Sirius with his free arm. In seconds, all three of them were far away from Azkaban and standing in what seemed to be an entry hall to an apartment, where a portrait of a crazed lady was screaming, "Blood traitor! Dirty scum!" Then the painted woman's eyes fixated on Harry, "Hello, young man. You are the son of the Dark Lord! Have you chosen to bring that thing here, to kill it?"

"Shut up, you crazy fool!" Harry shouted at the painting.

"Yes, Master," she obeyed. Not another sound was heard from her. Sirius looked impressed by this, but then realized she had only listened to Harry out of loyalty to Voldemort's cause. Harry set Hermione down on a two seater and moved to sit on another chair, but the girl would not let go. Realizing he had no iother choice, Harry occupied the space beside her and she leaned into him. Sirius watched on with intrigue. Could he have underestimated Lily's son? Was he really different from his father? Was he to be trusted? It was evident to Sirius, that there was more to this spawn of Tom Riddle, than anyone had ever knew.

Hermione's body shook with sobs. They were from a mixture of relief and guilt that she had been spared from suffering the same fate as her mother and father. Harry simply comforted her. It was going to take a lot longer to gain her trust, but Harry was not giving up. He needed her trust, her love and for her to tell him about the timeturner. It was only then that Harry considered the possibility that Hermione might not have had it, or a clue about what the thing was and it's purpose. It was too late, now. He was not sending her back to that place. She needed time, while he searched for it, to heal. She needed time to dodge the wrath of Voldemort, for escaping. Harry shuddered at the thought of what his father might do to her and to him for betraying him to help her. His arm still hurt, but he was growing numb to the pain. He was not going to let evil overcome him, he was going to fight it.

He decided he needed Sirius' help and Harry knew that for that to happen he needed to gain Sirius' trust. To do that he would have to reveal the truth about himself, who he, Harry Potter knew he was in spite of the life he had wound up in.

"Sirius, I am not who you think I am." Harry said. Unlike when he broke the news to Hermione, back in the previous life, he knew he was doing the right thing. "I was born, the son of James Potter, one of your fellow, marauders. Voldemort, the man you think is my father killed both my parents and I was sent to live with my aunts. You were sent to Azkaban, accused of having a hand in their death, but in my third year, with the help of Hermione and Ron Weasley, my two best friends I searched for and found the truth about your involvement in their deaths. I found out it was Wormtail who betrayed tham and I have tried to prove your innocence. I think Dumbledore believes me, but he may be the only one. I know this doesn't make sense to you, but Hermione had a timeturner, which we used to save you and a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. I borrowed it off her to go back in time and try to save my parents, but each time I go back I mess something up and I have wound up living all sorts of fates as they have been changed. This is the latest of them and I'll say has to be the worst of them all."

Sirius was in shock. He knew what a timeturner was, because of what he saw Lily Evans do with one. She was using it to take extra classes. Sirius also knew how it was that he could help the boy and save the world from this terrible fate. He stood silently and rummaged through a drawer, until he found what he was looking for. He handed it to Harry, whose eyes widened with shock and gratitude. Harry took the timeturner from Sirius. "How did you –?"

"It was Lily's. She gave it to me before she died. She wanted you to have it, when the time was right. I believe that would be now," Sirius explained.

Harry nodded. "Words cannot express my gratitude." He began resetting the time. "Sirius, can you do me a favour, if this doesn't work out?" Sirius nodded. "Will you keep her safe?" He stared at the crying girl and Sirius knew what he meant.

"I promise." He shook the boy's hand before it was time for him to go. Then before Sirius knew it, Harry Riddle was gone for good.


	15. Precious Lesson

* * *

Okay, here it is - the end of my fic. **Thanks** to those who have stuck with me through it all. If you loved it please read "_**Waiting**_" and "_**A Beginning**_", two **Harry Potter** One-shots. Please **review **this story as I love constructive feedback.

* * *

Severus Snape was screaming in terror, as he was suspended, upside down in mid-air under the control of James Potter's wand. Harry knew he was back where he needed to be.

He watched the scene, intently, with new-found wisdom and hoped, that no one had seen him. He saw the cruel, twisted smile form on his lips. He was no longer repulsed by this, for I knew it was something he would grow out of in time. He would make things right with Lily Evans. It was inevitable, for it was their destiny and his.

He watched the young, flame haired Lily charge toward the group, scolding them and drawing her wand. Like Harry, they were emerging from the end of their childhood into adulthood, their lives, forever entwined.

This time he didn't interfere with the events that played out before him. He was beginning to understand the consequences of the changes, he had made. Too many things he had sacrificed, in his pursuit of what he thought he wanted, things he hadn't appreciated before that he couldn't live without.

He reset the timeturner. His task was still incomplete. Then he found himself standing outside the Potter's tiny cottage, watching the happy scene. The many people people gathered in such a small space was a testament to the love and respect and hope that his life, as James and Lily's lives had inspired in people. They people were there for watching out for him and would protect him as he grew into a young man, who they knew would do great things in his life. In Lily's arms, the newborn Harry lay oblivious to the twists and turns that would become his life.

Harry moved away from the window, wiping the tears that flooded his eyes, for the happy life he would never know, with his parents, but he new that the love of his friends that surrounded him would be the ones to shape his future as the man he was destined to be. Before he could change his mind, he set the time forward, once more and he was again standing in Hermione's dorm with the timeturner. She slept soundly, looking more beautiful than ever. Harry dropped the timeturner into her bookbag and took one more look at the sleeping treasure. Before he could stop himself, he bent down to kiss her smoothed cheek. "Its okay, now. I've returned everything back to normal. He'll never hurt you again." She stirred, but remained with her eyes closed. She didn't want to disturb this moment. What was Harry talking about? He hadn't hurt Hermione? It was always Ronald who did something stupid and insensitive, but that was only minor pain, and he was Ronald, so she expected it. She remained there, pretending to be asleep, but more awake than ever, as she felt Harry's lips on her cheek. She liked the warmth and was beginning to realize that Harry loved her, not just as a friend, but more than Ronald would ever admit.

When his lips were replaced with a cool summer breeze, Hermione opened her eyes and twisted her head around to see Harry as he was turning to leave. "Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

Harry froze. She had caught him out. "I'm alright, Hermione, just go back to sleep."

"I will not go back to sleep, until you tell me what you are doing in my room!"Hermione hissed. She patted the bed beside her and Harry sat, knowing he didn't have a choice.

"Hermione, I don't want you to be mad at me, but I borrowed something of yours, tonight." Before Harry could go on, Hermione stopped him. She knew what he was talking about. She has suspected he would try something crazy. McGonagall had warned Hermione that Harry might try to rewrite History and Hermione knew why. Ï know you took the timeturner, and I know you were trying to save your parents," she whispered, placing her hand on his knee.

Harry was shocked. He knew Hermione was smart, but how had she known this? "Im sorry, Hermione, but I learned something from all of this. I think its something I knew all along, something that Dumbledore had tried to tell me in first year, when I found that mirror."Hermione remembered that time, all too well, but she knew it needed no elaboration. "Hermione, each time I tried to go back and fix something, I lost you, or Ron, or both. The worst thing is I wound up on the darkside, on my last attempt and I saw the pain, it would bring to you, to Ron and his family and everyone, ultimately. I never want to go back there."

"Harry –," Hermione tried to speak, but Harry's words were spilling out so rapidly, that it was not possible to break into his thoughts.

"Hermione, having my parents or even my mother will always mean I will have to make sacrifices. It would cost my integrity, my reputation, but most importantly it would cost me my friends. Ron and especially you, mean the world to me, and I have learned that to give that up would make me a fool."

His words were strong, but Hermione could see the tears glistening in the moonlight. She took his hand and squeezed it, tight. "It's alright, Harry. You're back, now and I'm not angry. I understand why you did it."

"You aren't going to yell at me?" he asked, bracing himself.

"No, Harry. I don't need to. You already learned the lesson you needed to learn. If anything I am honoured that I am your friend and that I mean that much to you." Hermione propped herself up so she could give Harry a hug.

They embraced for what seemed like a long time. Then he said, "I think, I better go to bed, Hermione. I'm facing the Dursleys tomorrow night and I'm going to need all the strength I need."

"Yes, Harry, you should return to your bed." He stood up. "Goodnight, Harry," Hermione whispered, as a new feeling shot through her.

"Goodnight, Hermione," He replied.

As Harry left quietly, he knew that he would never hurt her, as he had promised, for he had learned how precious his best friends truly were.


End file.
